Love
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: A story that's all about that Kammy (KennyxTammy/TammyxKenny). A way that the two learn to love each other. It may give you the feels right there. Yes in the face. I mean Heart, sorry. I'm such a Klutz.
1. The Party

**Well, I'm making another story! Wait, that means that I have four stories, including this one... WELL GOD DAMN IT! Yet still, I want to do this. It'll include my OC, Jack, and that's the only OC it'll have. So, it'll have everyone in the show, and mostly be KennyxTammy, which I forget what it's called together. Like, Kammy I think? Jeez, I don't know shit. Well, here it is! **

Kenny

It was the 31st of December. The end of the year! I was going to a party at Token's. Hi, I'm Kenny McCormick. I'm 20, and everyone I knew from my childhood is here. Some I've kept up with, like Stan, Butters, and Jack. You probably don't know Jack. He came to South Park when we were all in 5th grade, and stayed here since that day. We'd grown to accept him, and he was usually in our group of four making it five, which was Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and myself. Everyone was in college, except for some, like myself. I walked up to the front of Token's mansion. I knocked on the door, and Token opened the door. He had invited everyone.

"Hey Kenny," he said to me. I still wore my orange parka, and a pair of black pants.

"Hey Token," I said. He let me pass into his house. Damn, was he lucky. There was a ton of room. This was Just the start. Everyone was already partying. There was two living rooms to the left of me, a basement, an upstairs, and the roof. I bet that there was a pool on the top of the house. I ran up the stairs, hoping that I made a right bet. I saw another staircase, that led up even higher. I was then in the attic. There was still people up here. Jesus, how many people did he invite. 500? I saw a hatch, and went on top of the roof. There was a pool up here, like I predicted.

"I dare you too," I heard someone say. I walked to the sound of the voice, and it was Jack, Cartman, and Kyle.

"He could kill himself!" Kyle said.

"But I won't," Jack said. Jack saw me. "Hey Kenny!"

"What's the dare?" I asked.

"This pussy needs to jump off this building, and land in the water," Cartman said.

"That's like, 500 feet!" I said.

"So?" Jack said. "I think I can do it..."

"But you're scared of heights," I said.

"God Damn it Kenny, I had just forgotten about that." I laughed.

"Just do it you fag," Cartman said. Jack sighed. He did a backflip off the building. "HA! You're an idiot!"

"Really?!" He yelled, as he fell. A rope was attached to Cartman's leg. He was pulled off the building.

"You got what was coming to you Cartman!" Kyle yelled. Jack pulled something, and he had a parachute.

"I'm going to go through a window," he yelled up. I heard the crashing of glass. In about five minutes, Jack was back up on the roof. Cartman then landed in the water. I grabbed a megaphone.

"GET BACK UP HERE YOU FAT ASS!" I yelled into it. He flipped me off, got out of the ocean, and ran as fast as he could up a slope.

"Well, that's that," Jack said, dusting himself off. Jack ran down the stairs, back into the house.

"I need to make sure he doesn't break something," Kyle said, running down the stairs. I sighed, and went down the stairs. See more of my friends. Hopefully, I wouldn't see any of my ex's. I just broke up with Kelly a little while ago, and I didn't feel like I could get in another relationship. I usually came back to one of my ex's, but today I just wasn't in the mood. Besides, I wasn't even wasted yet. Even though that none of us were 21, we still drank. Was 21 the age limit? I don't know, I felt wasted already. We went into the main room, where Cartman burst through the door, still a little wet.

"Screw you Jack," he said.

"Nope," Jack said. Cartman just cussed under his breath, and walked out of the room, into one of the living rooms.

"I'm going to get something to drink," I said.

"Same here," Jack said. Jack and I thought alike, but I did more, as Kyle called it 'Stupid' stuff. Jack was the same, and I think I may have given him that trait. Jack went into one room, and I went into another. I saw a whole room of different types of liquor, beer, and wine. Even though all of us weren't old enough to drink, we did. I grabbed a bottle of beer, and chugged it down in five seconds. I grabbed another one, drank it down to the last drop. I got another, and another, until I had drank 5 beers. My vision was sluggish, and I couldn't walk right.

"God Damn It Kenny," Kyle said. I was staggering around, not knowing what I was seeing.

"Hey Kenny! Get over here!" I heard Jack yell. I actually walked, normally, for a bit, and Jack was standing there, beer in hand. "Guess who's here."

"Kelly? Shit," I said.

"No, Tammy," he said. Well shit, I had forgotten about Tammy. Tammy and I went back. When I was in fourth grade, we dated, and she gave me a BJ, which killed me, but I came back the next day. Then, I dated her in sixth grade, three times, nine times in seventh, and none in eighth, because she was in high school. Then, I dated her 11 times in ninth grade, 12 times in tenth, 13 times in eleventh, and 12 times in twelfth. Then, I did date her while she was in college for a bit, maybe twice. She and Kelly were the ones I would keep going back for. Some, I dated for about a week, then dump them. With Tammy and Kelly though, I was with them for at least two weeks, unless something crazy happened.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"You want to get back with her, don't you," Jack said.

"Yep, she is better than Kelly," I said, almost falling on my face. Jack caught me, and helped me get back to his feet.

"She's over there," Jack said, pointing to a couch. She was sitting, alone. She still had the old clothes she wore in fifth grade. She always wore those clothes, she just got bigger sizes. "She is an okay mood. Someone called her a slut, and she smacked them across the face, and when I said hi, she smiled and said hi back, so I think you've got a pretty good chance."

"I always have a good chance," I said. I walked up to Tammy.

"Kenny?" she asked me.

"Who else?" I said, sitting next to her. "How've you been?" I set my hand on her leg.

"Good," she said, and she blushed.

"Want to go somewhere?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Ken, I don't want to get into another relationship with you, I mean, you always break my heart, or I break yours," she said, truthfully. I sighed.

"That's true enough," I said. I looked at the clock. It was 11:49 PM, almost time for the new year. I stood up. "Come with me." I let my hand out for her to take.

"Kenny," she said, starting to protest.

"Just please," I said. She sighed, and took my hand. I led her upstairs, and onto the roof. Not much people were up here. Jimmy was talking with Timmy, and Butters was just being himself. Jack came onto the roof, and Cartman was chasing him. Jack probably pissed Cartman off. I sat down on the edge of the mansion, and patted the spot next to me, urging Tammy to sit next to me.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked her. The stars were in the sky. I saw Jack and Cartman, now helping each other set up the fireworks.

"Yeah," she said. She sat down next to me. I took out a small firework out of my coat pocket. I had been saving this for a time she rejected me.

"Hey Jack!" I said, calling to him. He turned, and I threw the firework at him. "Shoot it off first."

"Can do Kenny!" He said, setting it up.

"What's that for?" Tammy asked me.

"You'll see," I said, grinning. We chatted for a tiny bit, and then I heard Token.

"Time for the firework show!" he said. It was now 11:59 PM. Jack was waiting, in front of the firework I gave him.

"10, 9, 8," everyone said, counting down. "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The clock struck 12 PM, and everyone cheered. Jack set off a match and lit my firework. He then went down, lighting all of them. All of them burst, and flew into the sky. When mine exploded, it said:

**_Tammy, be with me._ **

It had a picture of me, and Tammy. She gasped. All the other fireworks went out and exploded, supporting mine. Tammy laid her head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her. I heard a snap behind me, and Jack came up next to me.

"Happy New Year," he said, handing me a picture. It was of the firework that I made, and Tammy and me. Of course, he just took it. I smiled at it.

"Happy New Year Tammy," I said. She smiled. "Will you be mine?"

"Ken, of course," she said. I felt like throwing up, but I kept it in. We stayed like this for a while, just sitting there. More fireworks went off, until it was 12:10 PM.

"Everyone needs to get home by 1:00 PM, got that!?" Token yelled.

"YES!" Everyone yelled. I felt a little woozy. Maybe about to pass out. Jack came up after a while.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" he asked me. I nodded. "And it looks like someone's sleeping." I looked over, and Tammy was asleep.

"Wait. Was she drunk?" I asked Jack. Jack nodded. "So, she won't remember any of this?"

"Yep," Jack said, and he sighed. I threw up over the building, and removed my arm. I also accidently threw up on the picture, so she wouldn't remember shit. I shook Tammy. She woke up.

"Ken?" she said, taking her head off my shoulder. I nodded. I then got up, and ran downstairs. Well, that failed, now time to get wasted. I drank beer after beer, until I had ten beers. I was woozy, and I couldn't see anything. Cartman walked up to me.

"Kenny?" he said, with that weird way he said my name and Kyle's. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm perfectly sober," I said, falling over. I got myself back up, and threw up on the ground.

"Damn it Kenny," Jack said. "Every year I need to take you home. Cartman, help me with the drunkie." Cartman got on one side of me, and Jack on the other. They helped me to Jack's car, where I was placed in the back of the car. I then saw Tammy come down the stairs.

"Hey Jack, I was wondering if you could give me a ride. I took the bus, and they won't pick anyone up at a time like this," she said.

"Sure, just sit next to Kenny," he said. Tammy got in, and sat down next to Kenny. Jack waved bye to our friends, and started to drive. I laid my head on the seat belt, not bothering to put it on, and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Still Kenny, 30 minutes later

I woke up to a flick on my nose.

"Get out," Jack said. "Tammy's letting you spend the night." I opened the door, and staggered out. Tammy was looking out the window. Jack waved to me, and waved bye to Tammy. He then drove away. Tammy opened the door for me, and let me inside. I sat down on the couch.

"It's fine, you can sleep in my bed," she said. I thought, did she actually want to get back with me? I didn't know, but I just went along with it. I went into the bathroom first, threw up in the toilet, and washed my hands off. I went into Tammy's bedroom, and laid on the bed. The rest, I couldn't remember.

**Well, that's that. This is sort of just going to be One-Shots with Tammy and Kenny... I'll probably do at LEAST five chapters, unless you guys actually like this! So, until next time, I'm Jack, and I'll see you next time!**

**Jack**


	2. Camping

**Well, I am back with more of this KennyxTammy thing. I just found out that my first chapter was similar to another KennyxTammy thing, and I felt a little bad. So, now, I've got something that I think no one else has done yet. So, let us go!**

"C'mon Tam!" Ken called to me. We had been dating for about three days now, and it had been going smoothly. We really just talked that night Jack brought us home, and I agreed to be in a relationship with him. Well, he was now making me go on a camping trip with him and a couple of his friends. I knew that Jack and Kyle were coming. Those two were the two friends of Ken's that I actually knew. Jack hung out with Ken a lot, and looked out for him. Same with Kyle. I walked out into the afternoon sun of Colorado. It wasn't very hot, and it wasn't very cold. Maybe the perfect day for something like this. Ken was in the car, an old Volkswagen. Jack had an old Volkswagen too, a 1972 model, even though he was wealthier than us. He mostly rode his motorcycle though. Well, we were pretty much the poorest couple in all of South Park. Even Butters, who had a job at a Circle K had more money than us. At least he had help from his parents, and got lucky once with the lottery, winning 20,000$, enough to pay off the mortgage in one fail swoop. Well, enough about random shit you don't care about. I sat down in the passenger's seat, while Ken got into the driver's seat.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said. He grinned, and started up the old car. We began to drive. "At what time will we get there?"

"Tam, don't worry. We'll be there in no time," he said, making a sharp turn. I sighed. I leaned closer to Kenny, and he put his arm over my shoulder, driving with only one hand. My eyes couldn't stay open. I fell asleep in Ken's grasp.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tammy, Two hours later

I woke up to Kenny gently poking me.

"Let me sleep," I muttered, leaning towards him.

"We're here," he said. I yawned, and looked outside. Jack waved at me. I waved back. He was, probably next to Kyle, the nicest person Kenny knew. Kyle did help out more though, and Jack into more trouble. Jack had a rifle.

"Where did you get that?" Ken asked him.

"Stan's Uncle, Jimbo," he said, gripping the gun.

"He also needs to get dinner," Cartman said.

"True," Jack said. "Want to come along?" He asked Kenny and myself.

"Sure," Ken said. "That okay?" he asked me, in a low voice, so no one else could here.

"That's fine," I said. I wasn't really against it so I guess I would tag along. Jack tossed a pistol to Ken, and one to me too. I caught the gun, and Kenny didn't catch the one that was thrown at him.

"You're such a Klutz," Cartman said.

"Shut the fuck up Fat ass," he said, picking it up. He didn't want to add anything to that conversation.

"Let's go," Jack said, leading us into the woods.

It was quiet, and peaceful in the mountains of Colorado. No giant hamsters would be coming here. At least I hoped.

"Now, to feed everyone at camp, we need to probably get a buck, maybe two," Jack said. "Also, don't shoot any fawns or does."

"Females and Babies?" Ken asked. Jack nodded. I would guess that Kenny wouldn't know about that. We just walked. Jack then held up his hand.

"One's nearby," he whispered. He pointed to a buck, who was out in the open. "Who wants to go for it?"

"Want to try Tam?" Ken asked me.

"Sure," I said. I aimed the pistol at the buck.

"Just be quiet," Jack said. "You may want to get closer to it." I moved in a little bit, aiming at the buck's head.

"You got this," I muttered to myself. I shot the gun, and the buck fell over, dead.

"Nice!" Jack said, coming up to me, with Kenny following him.

"Knew you could do it," Ken said to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. Jack and Kenny dragged the big buck back to camp. I was just walking next to Kenny, as they pulled the buck. We arrived at the camp, where Cartman was chasing a pug.

"You asshole!" Jack yelled at him, running at the fat kid. "Stop terrorizing my dog you fat fuck!" Jack scooped the dog up from the fat kid's grasp.

"What, I was just having fun," Cartman lied.

"I'll roast your pot bellied pig, Fluffy, if you don't stay away from my dog," Jack said.

"Yeah right," Cartman said. Jack took out his gun, and aimed at the pig. "OKAY! I'm sorry!"

"Better be," Jack said, setting the pug down. Jeez, Cartman got on everyone's nerves. Sometimes, I didn't even know why the let Cartman hang out with Kenny's group of friends. Jack and Kenny dragged the buck up to Stan.

"I'll skin it I guess," Stan said.

"Now, we need to set up the tents," Jack said, rubbing his hands. It was starting to get cold, and it was near the end of the day. And well shit, I had forgotten about a tent.

"I've also got an extra tent if you want to use it Kenny," Stan said. Thank god that Kenny had actually good friends.

"Thanks," Ken said, walking to Kyle's car.

Kenny came back, five minutes later, and was wasted.

"Fuck, you had liquor or beer in their car?" I asked. Kenny threw up on a nearby bush.

"Sorry, I brought four crates of beer in my car," Jack said. I sighed.

"It's okay. He'd probably find himself to get high or drunk anyway," I said. I took Kenny over to a tree, where he laid against it. He threw up again. He was a fucking mess.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tammy, another two hours later

We had eaten the deer meat, and all the tents were set up. Ken threw up once more, and I dragged him into the tent, his head bumping on the ground.

"C'mon Tam," he said. "Don't do this."

"You're going to bed," I said. I put him in the tent, and sat next to him.

"C'mon Tammy. Let's do it, right here."

"Ken, there's people here, and you're drunk."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to!"

"Of Course you want still want to, but Kenny, you're friends are here."

"Some of them are your friends too," Kenny said, trying to get ahold of a blanket. I gave it to him, and he pulled it over himself.

"I'm going to stay up a bit longer," I said.

"No, stay here," Kenny pleaded. I sighed.

"Fine," I said. He smiled. I got under the blanket, and he pulled me close. I just sighed, again, and he put his arm around me. I liked it a little bit, and I then fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tammy, Next Day

I woke up to a frantic scream.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself. Kenny's eyes slowed fluttered open.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know Ken," I said. I yawned, and was going to get up, but Kenny put his arm around me.

"Not yet, just a little bit longer," he said.

"Something is going on," I protested.

"C'mon," he pleaded.

"Fine," I said, as I smiled. He smiled back. He was now sober. We stayed like this for about 15 minutes.

"Now, I'm ready," Ken said. We both stood up, and walked out of the tent.

"What's wrong?" I asked Kyle.

"You didn't see? Jack was in a rental boat, just going around it, like he would, flew up a ramp, and he was flung from the boat!" He yelled.

"WHAT?!" Kenny yelled. He ran out to the dock.

"Damn it Jack," I muttered under my breath, and I followed Kenny down to the hill, and onto the dock. A small boat with a motor was there. Ken jumped into it.

"Want to come?" he asked me, with a crazed grin on his face. "It'll be a bumpy ride."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. I jumped onto the front of the boat, and Kenny was in the back, ready to steer. He started up the motor, and we were off.

"Look out for a ramp!" Kenny yelled, over the waves.

"I know!" I yelled back to him. "There," I said, pointing to a ramp that was all black. "Also, don't you think about jumping it."

"I wasn't!" He yelled, with that same crazed grin on his face.

"I'm serious!" I yelled. I then saw a figure, completely soaked, stagger onto the coast. "There he is!" I yelled. I was a little concerned about him. Kenny stopped the boat. Ken and I jumped out of the boat, and onto the coast. Jack saw us.

"Hi," he said.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Kenny said.

"Well, the boat went upside down, and dumped me down. I think I've broken my left leg," he said.

"Well, let's just take you back to the camp," I said. "You know you're going to need to pay them for damaging one of the rental boats." Jack looked at the boat. He was just silent. Gazing at the boat.

"Jack?" Ken asked, snapping his fingers in Jack's face. "Something wrong?" Jack shook his head.

"No, everything is fine," he said. I wished I didn't say anything about the boat. Kenny and I helped Jack into the boat, and we found out he just sprained his ankle, but still, he looked worried. Ah, it wasn't my business. We stopped in front of the dock, and Jack jumped out of the boat. He cussed when he landed on his feet, and he staggered up the hill.

"Dude, are you alright?" Stan asked him.

"I'm fine," Jack said. His dog ran up beside him, and Jack gave him a pat on the head. He headed to where his car was.

"Well, we should get Kyle's tent back to him," Ken said to me. We got the tent packed up, and handed it to Kyle.

"Thanks for coming," Kyle said.

"No problem," Kenny said, doing the talking.

"Just, check up with Jack every once and a while, he's sort of fading out."

"Will do," I said. I sat down into Ken's car, and Ken sat next to me. I saw Jack, opening his wallet.

"He'll be fine," Kenny said. I felt like he was lying.

"Okay," I said. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.

**Well, that's that chapter! So, we will be going onto the next one! So, until then, Buh Bye!**

**Jack**


	3. Marriage

**This is the third chapter for the Kammy (KennyxTammy) thing! I think after I make a story, I'll start making some one-shots with the two. Well, here it is! Also, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow, if you liked the chapter, and if you have the time! Thanks, and here's the chapter. **

I looked in the refrigerator. I grabbed a crate of beer, and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV, and started watching NASCAR. Cartman once tried to ruin the show, but he failed, of course. I took one of the beers, and just watched. Tammy was out, probably getting something. Hopefully, she wasn't cheating on me. I yawned, and took a drink of my beverage. I heard a knock on the door.

"No Solicitors!" I yelled. I hated when people came by, trying to sell me or Tammy shit we didn't need.

"Fine, you asshole!" I heard the person at the door yell. They got in their car and drove off. Tam and I had been dating for eight months now I think. I was thinking about popping the question. You know, asking her to marry me. Thing's had been going great, except for that fight we had a couple of months ago...

"Ken?" I heard Tammy yell. She had taken the Volkswagen out. My go-go action bronco wasn't in use anymore. Sometimes, I wondered how in the fucking world I got the Volkswagen. Oh right, I found it in a junkyard, almost fully broken. My friends helped me restore it, and it's been fine every since.

"Yeah?" I yelled back to her.

"Help me get the groceries!" she yelled at me. I sighed, and finished my beer. I set it down, and went outside. I also didn't know how we managed to buy food. We were poor, and neither of us had a job. One of my friends probably helped out with it. Tammy got out of the car, and opened the trunk of the car. In this model, the front of the car was the trunk. The trunk was where the engine was.

"Hey Tam," I said, with my crazy grin.

"Hello Ken," she said. "Get the groceries out of the back." I opened the front door, and pulled the seat towards me. I grabbed the two bags, and closed the door. I walked into the house, and set the groceries down in the kitchen. I sat down on the couch, and grabbed a beer. Tammy came in, set the groceries in the kitchen, and sat next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her.

"What's up?" I asked her. She didn't like NASCAR and she didn't like me drinking.

"Nothing," she said.

"Are you drunk?" I asked her. Would I have to deal with my shit in her? I think she wouldn't be as stubborn as I was, but maybe.

"Totally not," she said.

"Well, then," I said. "I wanted to ask you something..." My thoughts wondered off. She was almost asleep.

"Tell me later," she mumbled, as she dozed off. I sighed. She was snoring, lightly, as she laid on my shoulder. I heard a knock on the door. I saw Jack's face through the window.

"Come in!" I yelled. Tammy was still sleeping. Jack came in.

"Oh, maybe this is a bad time," he said, walking backwards towards the door.

"No, it's fine, just take a seat," I said. He sat down in one of the chairs.

"Nascar?" he asked.

"Duh," I said, with a smirk on my face. "What else?" We were quiet for a bit.

"So, did you ask her?" he asked me. I lost my smirk, and looked down.

"Not yet," I said, as I sighed. Jack looked at me.

"When are you going to?"

"I don't know. I tried to before you got here, but she dozed off," I said, sighing.

"Eh, maybe later," he said, getting up. "I'll come by later."

"Oh, and here," I said, handing him a couple of pieces of paper.

"What's this?"

"The sheet music for the wedding," I said.

"Better get practicing," he mumbled.

"Thought you played?" I said.

"Yeah, just need to work on it," he said. "Haven't played in eleven months. I'll get to practicing. See you later Kenny!" He walked out of the house. Tammy's eyes fluttered open.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Jack just checked in, and grabbed the sheet music," I said.

"What the sheet music?" she asked, confused.

"The sheet music for our wedding," I said, smiling. She looked at me.

"You aren't joking," she said. I bent down in front of her.

"Will you, Tammy Warner, become my wife, and be Tammy McCormick?" I asked her. She shed some tears, and nodded with a smile on her face. She tackled me in a hug. I had a small silver ring in my pocket and another one too. One for me, and for her. I was crying a bit too. I was happy. I embraced her, and our lips met. I tasted her cherry lip gloss. Man, I had grown to love that taste.

"When will we have it?" she asked.

"We'll have it at the church of course," I said. "I've got the priest, pianist, and the three groomsmen."

"Let me guess, Priest Maxi, and the groomsmen are Kyle, Stan, and," she paused. "Butters?" I nodded.

"Pianist?"

"Um... Cartman?" she guessed.

"Nah, he didn't do well in that Christian rock band. Getting beat up by Token and Butters saying, fuck you, and kicking him," I said, remembering the memory crystal clear.

"DogPoo? Jason? Bill? Fosse? Jimmy?" she said, as she kept guessing.

"If you get it right, they'll be a surprise," I said, with my famous smirk.

"Timmy? Craig? Token? Clyde? Tweek Tweak? Bebe? Wendy? Lisa?" she kept guessing.

"I'll give you a hint. You haven't said his name yet," I said. She laughed.

"No help at all, how about Jack?" she guessed.

"Bingo," I said. "Weddings set up for the 12th of June."

"Why is it two weeks away?" my girlfriend, sorry, future wife, pleaded.

"Cause, I didn't think it would go this smoothly?" I said. I knew I was good on my feet, and getting girls, but Tammy was something else. It took me three hours of talking, until I got her as my prize, and made love to her. Wait... that's private. Pretend I never said that.

"Oh, you know you would wipe me off my feet," she said. I laughed, and couldn't wait till then.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenny, June 12th

"Are you ready for this?" Jack asked me.

"Shouldn't you be out there?" I asked him.

"Probably," he said, walking out.

"You're ready for this," Stan said. "Right?"

"Yeah, I have butterflies in my stomach, but I know this is what I want. I'm ready for this," I said.

"You'll be a great husband, and maybe even a father," Kyle said.

"Yeah fella, you'll be great!" Butters said, with a smile on his face.

"Why couldn't I be one of the groomsmen?" Cartman pouted.

"Cause, you're a substitute for Butters," I said. "And don't try and get rid of him!"

"Fine," Cartman said, walking out of the room.

"We should probably get ready for the wedding," Stan said.

"Yep," I said. We walked out, and there was a lot of people here. My mom and dad were in the front aisles, with my brother, Kevin, and sister, Karen. My little sis waved at me. I waved back, with a smile on my face. I stood where I should, and waited for Tam. I was all jittery. My friends were here. I saw DogPoo, Token, Clyde, Craig, and all the others that I had stayed in touch. On Tammy's side, I saw her Mom, who looked pretty happy. She was an only child, unlike me. My four friends were here to support me with that decision. Stan, Butters, and Kyle had said yes to being Groomsmen, and Jack didn't let me down on being the pianist. Jack and Kyle also helped me with my vows. Jack and Butters helped Tammy with hers. I was happy to have such great friends.

Jack cracked his hands, and started playing, flawlessly. He had practiced for both of those two weeks straight, almost non stop. I felt like something was ripping at my heart. This is what I wanted, and I knew it. I felt it inside. I wanted to be with her forever. She was mine, and I wasn't going back to that bitch Kelly. She was mine, and I loved her. I felt like crying. Then, the doors opened. The classic music was being played by Jack. Tammy came down the aisle, being guided by her Dad. He looked a little salty. I bet, that after this day, I would never see them again. Yet other than that, Tammy was beautiful. She had makeup here and there, like she always did, and she had a beautiful wedding dress. All white, like a normal one, but she pulled it all off so well. I sighed, happily. Her Dad disbanded from her arm, and she walked, and then stopped right in front of me. Her bridesmaids were some of her friends from high school.

"You ready for this?" she whispered to me. I nodded, smiling. She smiled back. The piano stopped, and Jack turned towards us.

"Dear Tammy Warner and Kenny McCormick, we have gathered here today for the marriage of these two people," Priest Maxi started. "I'm lucky to be the one that is giving both of you the girt of marriage. Now, let both of them read their vows." I opened a small piece of paper I had, and started reading.

"Tammy, you are the only one for me. I've thought about it this day since we first dated in fourth grade, at least, I was in fourth grade at the time. You're one of the only people in the world that makes me smile. I live to see you everyday, and remember all of the fun times we've had. I can't wait to start a family with you," I said, finishing. Everyone clapped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenny, after Tammy's Vows **(Author's Note! Sorry, I didn't want to do Tammy's Vows, I couldn't think of anything :( )**

"Now, it is time to join these two in holy matrimony," Priest Maxi said. Tammy had the silver ring on I gave her for being married, and I had mine on. "Do you, Kenny McCormick, take Tammy Warner's hand, in holy matrimony?"

"I do," I said, confidently.

"And do you, Tammy Warner, take Kenny McCormick's hand in marriage?" Priest Maxi asked Tammy. She looked at me.

"I do," she said. I saw Jack run from the piano, and another pianist took his place. He slipped on a black pilot's cap, and waited at the door of the church.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Priest Maxi said. "You may kiss the bride." I ran up to Tammy and kissed her. Everyone clapped, and stood up. I saw that some were crying, and I saw that Butters was gone. I didn't question it. It was my fucking wedding day, and I was happy as hell. I let the kiss disband, and held my arm out. She giggled, and slipped her arm through mine. We walked up the aisle. Everyone was clapping. I saw my mom and dad crying happily, and Ms. Warner doing the same thing. Tam's Dad just looked a little pissed off. We kept walking, and a black limo was right there. The window came down, and Butters's face was there.

"Hey Fellas!" he said. "Congrats! Want a ride around?" I looked at Tammy.

"Why not?" she asked. I opened the limo door for her, and she slipped in. I followed, and Jack's pug was curled up in a ball.

"Hey Kenny, Tammy," Jack said, from the front seat. "Where would you guys like to go?" I looked at Tammy.

"Anywhere would be fine," I said, with my smirk. She giggled.

"Oh, please, don't do that," Butters said.

"Get Swag out of there," Jack said.

"You named your pug Swag?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah. Don't judge," he said, as Butters grabbed the pug, and set the pug on Jack's lap. "I'll leave you two to yourselves. Also, Congrats."

"Thanks Jack," Tammy said, smiling. He smiled back, and slipped the slide closed, leaving me and Tammy alone. Yes, we had sex, deal with it. :D

**Well, THE FEELS! So, next chapter will be up at some point, so let us depart. Buh Bye, see ya next time!**

**Jack**


	4. Child

**So, this is the forth part of this Kammy thing! Hope you liked the last one, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review if you liked any of the chapters! Now, let us get to the story!**

Tammy

I checked it. Oh... I was pregnant. Oh, how would Ken act to this. He said that he would like to have a little boy, but I never thought about how he would react to it. I whimpered, as I stood up. Ken was watching something with his friends. Jack and Kyle were over, watching I think NASCAR or something stupid. Maybe fucking Terrance and Philip. When we got this house, it had an upstairs, which had two bedrooms. One for Kenny and me, and another for the little kid I would give birth to, unless Kenny made me get an abortion. I sighed at the thought of that. I didn't want to scrabble a fetus's brains like Kenny's old fourth and third grade teacher, Mr. Garrison, when he became a woman. Long story. I walked down the stairs, halfway.

"Hey Ken, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"We'll see you later Kenny," Jack said. "Bye Tammy!"

"Bye Jack," I said, smiling. It was strained, and I think Kenny knew it was. Kyle did the same thing Jack did, and they went out. I heard Jack's Motorcycle go off, it wasn't a Harley, so he wasn't a faggot, due to the thing that went out a while ago, after I had met Ken. I walked down and sat down next to Kenny.

"What's wrong Tam?" he asked, in a concerned voice. He put his arm around me, and held me. I sighed.

"I'm pregnant," I said. I knew that he would probably leave me for that. He was shocked.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. Kenny sighed, happily. "Oh Tammy. Do you think we'll be good parents?" I was surprised. He looked happy. I didn't expect this, but I liked it.

"I'm not sure Ken," I said. "I hope so."

"So, we have to wait what, nine months?" Kenny asked me. I nodded.

"This is great," I said, leaning my head onto Ken's shoulder. He ruffled my hair.

"I hope the little kid will have hair like yours," he said, happily. I sighed, happily. I knew that we would be great.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenny

"Photo ID?" I said. I grabbed it, and showed it to the man. He pushed the crate towards me, and I grabbed it. I got in the Volkswagen, and saw my phone ringing. Tammy? I answered it.

"Hey Babe," I said. "What's up?"

"The Baby's coming!" she said to me. I felt odd. "I'm at the house. Jack and Butters came by in Butters's car. Jack's driving. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Circle K that Butters works at," I said.

"We're right there! Look to your left," I looked, and saw the car come up. The car drove up, and stopped right there. I opened the back door, and saw Tammy with her swollen stomach. She would finally look like her normal self.

"Hey Tam," I said, giving her a hug.

"Buckle up, we're going fast," Jack said, backing out of the parking lot. I didn't listen to him, and I sat right next to Tammy. I put my arm around her, and she leaned her head on my head. She squeezed my hand.

"How long do you think the baby will stay in there?" I asked Tam.

"In maybe ten minutes," she said. She started panting. I didn't know what it was like. Then I thought. What happened if after she gave birth, she died, or the baby died? I wouldn't know what to do.

"How long till me get to the hospital?" I asked Jack. He kept driving like a mad man.

"If I keep driving like this, maybe an easy five," he said.

"Good," I said. Jack then suddenly stopped.

"Mother Fucker," he said.

"What's going on?" Tammy asked.

"Traffic," Jack said, and I now noticed his pug, Swag, on his lap.

"Do you take that dog where ever you go?" I asked him.

"Sort of," Jack said, giving his dog a bone.

"Well, can you focus on the task at hand?" I told him.

"Sure," Jack said. He then switched into the other lane, and started picking up the pace, dodging car after car. I saw the exit for the hospital.

"Turn here," I said.

"What ever you say," he said. Jack took a sharp left into the proper lane of traffic, and got to the exit, and drove up.

"How much longer can you hold it?" I asked Tammy.

"A little longer," she said. We were about three minutes from the Hell's Pass Hospital.

"Jack, keep driving like a mad man, we need to get there fast," I told Jack. He nodded, and started driving crazily again. We were there in two minutes. Jack ran out of the car, and into the hospital. I saw him talking, as I helped Tam out of the car. He brought a wheelchair out, and Tammy got out. I pushed her into the hospital. Jack and Butters stayed outside. I ran up to the nurse while pushing Tammy.

"My wife is going through labor," I quickly said. She pointed to a room. I went in, still pushing Tammy, and a doctor was there.

"Tammy McCormick?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And you must be her husband, Kenny McCormick?" he asked me.

"Yes Sir," I said.

"Okay, just get her on the bed, and we'll wait," he said. I helped Tammy onto whatever the thing was called for her the baby to come out. I held her hand. "PUSH! PUSH!" the doctor repeatedly said. Her water broke, and went all over the Doctor's face, and then he took out a baby.

"It's a boy!" he said. He carefully cleaned the baby of all the blood, and gave it to Tammy. "Congratulations."

"He's Great," Tammy whispered. I nodded, almost on the verge of tears. Here we sat, for about five minutes.

"What should his name be?" I asked her, after just waiting.

"How about Kenny, after you?" she said.

"Sounds great," I said, smiling. The doctor then cut the umbilical cord off.

"You'll probably want to stay at the hospital for at least two days," the doctor said.

"Fine by me," I said, still smiling.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenny, 2 days later

I woke up in the place we were staying. I didn't know how I was going to pay for the hospital bill. 7,000 dollars. I hadn't told Tammy yet, because I knew that she would freak out. Tammy was somewhere else with the Kenny. Now there was two Kenny's. At least Tammy would call me Ken and call the kid Kenny. I would just keep the bill secret, and maybe my friends could help me. I stood up, and yawned. I opened the door of where I was staying


	5. Endings aren't always Happy

**So, this'll be the last chapter for this short story of Kammy! It'll end on the wrong foot though. :/**

"The McCormick family please," the man called. I looked at Tammy. She stood up, and walked into the room. I staggered to get up, and walked into the same room. I just couldn't believe this was happening. I sat down in a chair next to Tammy, with the man behind the desk. I looked at his nametag. Dr. White. A common Dr. name, I think.

"So, we're looking at a divorce?" the Doctor said, looking at some records.

"Yes," Tammy said, in a stern tone. He looked at me.

"Okay then," he said. "And I know that you may not have the money to pay for this?"

"I'll co-cover it," I croaked. "It may take a bit, but I'll get it do-done."

"Okay then," Dr. White responded. "I'll add that to your debt with the Hospital for a child being born." I nodded. Oh that's right, I had never told Tammy about that bill... She looked at me, confused.

"I'll tell you about it later," I muttered to her.

"Okay, so, we first need to determine why this divorce is going through," Dr. White said.

"He's drunk half of the time, sometimes abusive, and can't take care of a kid," Tammy said, in the same stern tone. Dr. White looked at me.

"I don't have any prob-problems with h-her," I croaked. "I guess it's all me." I was being honest, everything I said.

"Okay then," Dr. White responded. "Now, I here that there's a child in the family. Kenny, his name is, same as you," he asked me.

"Yes," I said. "Little Kenny is now four years of a-age." I was twiddling my thumbs.

"Okay, so we have to decide the schedule with the child," Dr. White said.

"That'll be a problem," my wife muttered. Sorry, soon to be ex wife.

"Do either of you plan to move?" the doctor asked.

"I am," Tammy said.

"I'm planning to stay here with my parents, sister, brother, and fri-friends," I croaked, yet again.

"Okay, so do you want to have it that one of you have him for the main part of the year, and the other one has him for the Summer?" Dr. White asked.

"That sounds fine," Tammy said.

"Which one of you would like to have him for the majority of the year?"

"It's up to he-her," I said, pointing at Tammy.

"I'll have him for the Summer," Tammy said.

"Great, now I just need you both to file some paperwork," Dr. White said, handing us both stacks of paper.

2 Hours Later

"Done," Tammy said, giving the doctor the stack of completed paperwork. I was almost done. Just one second...

"Done," I said, giving the doctor my stack of completed paperwork.

"Okay, everything seems in order," he said, checking over the pieces of paper. "You two are no longer married."

"Thank you," Tammy said, standing up and walking out the door. I stood up, slowly, and walked out the door. I saw Tammy get in the car, and drive off. Guess I was walking...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

5 Hours later...

I finally arrived at my house. I saw that the car was gone. I walked into my house, and went into the living room. A note was pinned to the TV screen. It said:

Dear Kenneth,

I've had a nice time with you for the past Five Years, but it's time for me to go on. I can't stand the abuse, you being drunk all the time, and every other flaw that you have. So, I have to leave. I'll possibly never see you again, so have fun on your own.

Tammy

P.S.: Take care of Kenny

I crumpled up the note, and threw it in the trash.

"Kenny!" I yelled. I didn't hear a reply. I walked up the stairs, hoping to find my child in his room. I saw his door was closed, with his homemade, Go Away, note stamped to the door. I knocked on the door. I waited... No answer... I opened the door, and found my kid on his bed crying. I walked over to him, and sat down on the base of the bed. He was crying into his pillow.

"Kenny, come here," I pleaded. He laid his head on my leg, and was still crying.

"Da-Daddy?" he asked, between crying.

"Yes Kenny?" I asked, ruffling his hair.

"Why did Mo-Mommy leave?" he asked me. I sighed.

"Momm-Mommy just doesn't lo-love me anymore," I answered, starting to cry myself.

"Why?"

"I've been naughty, and now she doesn't lo-love me any-anymore," I admitted. It was now just me and my son. No help from Tammy. I didn't want any help from my friends. Just me and him. Just him and me.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Kenny, I love you too."


End file.
